Espólios de Guerra
by Diana Prallon
Summary: UA. Logo após conquistar da Inglaterra, os normandos lutam para pacificar a terra sob seu comando. Neste momento, cada detalhe pode fazer a diferença entre o sucesso e o fracasso, e até mesmo uma mera mulher é uma peça importante do jogo político. DG.
1. Prólogo: Lyre

**Lyre¹**

Meu pai tinha me dado o comando aquele dia, de forma que toda a culpa recairá sobre mim. William, o incapaz; dirão os homens nos dias futuros; permitiu que William, o bastardo tomasse a Inglaterra.

Éramos homens simples, mas éramos homens do Rei. Harold contava conosco para manter seu reino, e nós o perdemos. Ele comandava seus homens, e tínhamos nós ficamos com a Ala Esquerda do Exercito. Hastings era o campo de batalha, e lutávamos por nossas casas, nossas mulheres, nossos campos. Eles eram sedentos de tudo isso, e nós deveríamos conte-los. Esperávamos ter sorte, porque tínhamos arqueiros e eles não, e arqueiros são terríveis em uma luta. Eram poucos, menos de cem, mas fariam o serviço. Meus irmãos gêmeos, Frederick e George eram arqueiros temíveis.

Nós esperamos que eles viessem, mas eles não quiseram se afastar do campo, então o Rei mandou que marchássemos. É difícil convencer um exército a marchar, pois todos temem o momento em que encontrarão a parede de escudos do inimigo. Só pensar nisso, os deixa cheio de terror. Tínhamos sobrevivido e vencido a batalha contra o traidor Tosting e Harald Hadrada; e marchado por quilômetros para encontrar William, o bastardo.

Nosso exercito estava cansado, molhado e com fome; porém confiante. "Temos arqueiros", dissera o rei "E eles não tem nenhum. Portanto abriremos sua parede de escudos e vamos trucidá-los!".

Eu estava confiante, mesmo sendo meu primeiro comando. Tinha estado em muitas batalhas antes e meu pai, adoecido, nos esperaria no acampamento para ouvir as glórias da guerra. Sentado em meu cavalo, eu olhei para as nossas tropas domésticas. Da primeira fila, meu irmão Charles sorriu pra mim, e eu sorri de volta. Ele era bom, e tínhamos sido treinados juntos. Ronald, ao seu lado, parecia quase verde de nervosismo e não me viu. Seria sua primeira batalha, e eu só podia esperar pelo melhor. A batalha contra Hadrada nos trouxera mortes demais e havia muitos jovens guerreiros nas fileiras.

Ele tinha dezessete anos, naquele outono.

Percival, junto à cavalaria, aproximou-se de mim.

"Talvez devêssemos ser mais humildes" ele falou, e eu fiz uma careta.

"Está com medo, Percy?"

Ele balançou a cabeça, sério, arrumando o manto.

"William pode ser implacável" respondeu, sem nenhum traço de admiração ou humor.

"Se não pudesse, não teria chegado aqui" disse, descartando a preocupação. "É só um bastardozinho e vamos acabar com ele."

"Eles estão descançados" comentou meu irmão, tocando sua cruz de prata. "E nós estamos marchando há dias na chuva."

"Teremos reforços pela manhã" tentava animá-lo, mas era inútil, por Percy sempre estava naquele humor soturno. Foi bom que tivesse entrado para a Igreja, pois não tinha coração para ser guerreiro.

Se ao menos isso tivesse o salvado.

"Qualquer momento agora" murmurou, olhando para o rei.

Sentei-me ereto sobre o cavalo, um senhor guerreiro, um herdeiro poderoso. Tinha cota de malha, botas de couro com reforços de metal, lança e espada. Usava o elmo de meu pai, para que os homens soubessem que era eu que os comandava e meu cabelo voava comprido e meio solto.

O rei mandou-nos marchar, e nós gritamos com nossas tropas. Passo a passo, relutantes, eles foram. E o estrondo do encontro dos escudos encheu o ar, e tudo ficou difícil de ser acompanhado. A cavalaria se reuniu, indo de encontro à cavalaria inimiga, que tentava assaltar nosso flanco.

A luta estava em todo lugar, e os arqueiros agora prendiam suas armas e colocavam espadas na mão para ajudar seu exercito. Fred riu para mim, enquanto eu recuava para me juntar a pequena cavalaria que mal tinha chance de resistir ao enorme exercito de William, o bastardo.

Como tudo aquilo deu errado? Acho que me perguntarei por toda a eternidade.

Provavelmente foi culpa dos arqueiros. Todos nossos espiões tinham garantido que, por maior que fosse, o exercito inimigo não tinha arqueiros. Eles surgiram, como um pesadelo, nos matando. Nós vencemos a primeira carga, matando homens demais, mas William não desistiria. E nosso rei não poderia desistir.

Longas horas se passaram em luta. As armas estavam cegas, e paramos algumas vezes, e talvez isso tenha mascarado a verdade por algum tempo.

Estávamos perdendo, sem chance de vencer a menos que resistíssemos aquele dia e os reforços chegassem em forma impecável.

Só chegaram para enterrar nossos mortos.

Percy foi acertado por uma flecha, vi George ser derrubado por um machado que cortou fora sua orelha e arrebentou seu ombro. Fred vingou seu gêmeo, mas não era um espadachim. Eu o achei morto, em uma das pausas, e chorei abraçado ao seu corpo, apesar das tripas se esparramarem para fora me enchendo de fezes e sangue.

Coloquei meus três irmãos menores em uma carroça, para serem levados para meu pai e enterrados em nossa propriedade. Quando retornei à luta, foi com toda a paixão e a fúria incandescente de um guerreiro, e acho que esse foi meu erro. Parei de pensar, só queria retalhar, cortar, matar. Perdi a cautela.

Foi rápido. Um giro bonito, perfeito, que destruiu pele, músculos e ossos, fazendo meu corpo tombar já sem vida no chão. O próprio William o desferiu. Bastardo sortudo.

Nunca descobri o que aconteceu com Ronald e Charles, mas não podem ter sobrevivido.

Ninguém sobreviveu.

* * *

Esta fic é UA e se passa no período em que os Normandos conquistaram Inglaterra. O chefe de tal empreitada foi William, o conquistador; e na minha cabeça nada mais natural que os Weasley serem uma antiga família inglesa, pré-colonização, já que o sobrenome deles é derivado de um termo anglo-saxão.

Ela, claro, foi escrita para o Across the Universe; inscrita aos 48 do segundo tempo; ela não será focada em batalhas, embora tenha um fundo político importante. Espero que vocês se divirtam, porque eu certamente estou me divertindo pesquisando sobre esse trecho da história inglesa que eu completamente desconheço.

¹ - Lyre quer dizer 'destruição, perda, dano, dor' no inglês desta época. ^^' (que, na verdade, tem pouquíssimo a ver com o inglês atual)


	2. 1 Lǽne Earldorman Weasley

**Lǽne Earldorman Weasley**

Não sentiam qualquer amor pelos Normandos. Para os penitentes olhos ingleses, para os organizados homens que tinham herdado terra no Reino dos Ingleses, e se acostumado a um único senhor como pai de todo o povo, Normandos eram apenas um pouco melhor que um bando de tribos desorganizadas. Nem mesmos os enfraquecidos bretãos, ou ardilosos escoceses eram tão baixos assim. Aqueles eram apenas piratas cansados, que tinham achado que o continente e um pedaço de terra os tornariam um reino organizado, ou um ducado.

Pouco mais que vinkings, eram os normandos. Filhos de um estado sem um verdadeiro rei. Um conjunto de ducados, cada qual mais impotente e ridiculamente desorganizados. Orfãos de sua cultura, órfãos de uma verdadeira casa real. Orfãos de um reinado capaz de afastar a ameaça vinking – e eles mesmos eram prova disso. Muitos dos guerreiros eram altos, de pele alva, tão claramente nórdicos quanto dinamarqueses ou noruegueses. Não eram uma nação. Não poderia se falar da Terra Franca ou da Terra Normanda. Pequenos montinhos de terra que ninguém parecia capaz de cultivar corretamente.

Os ingleses os desprezavam.

E, no entanto, tinham vencido.

Verdade seja dita, vencido de um exército que acabava de voltar da guerra, sem descanso ou preparação. Ainda assim, o rei estava morto, e a coroa tinha sido pega pelo bastardo em meio a lama e o sangue do campo de batalha. O Ætheling coroado era jovem demais para reinar, jovem demais para comandar uma guerra.

Pela primeira vez, em tanto tempo. Pela primeira vez desde que Alfredo, o Grande, saíra de seus refugio nos pântanos, arriscando tudo para derrotar as hordas dinamarquesas e garantir que houvesse um reino inglês, estavam sem um pai.

Estavam órfãos agora. Não mais tão diferentes dos desprezados francos. Dominados por Normandos, sem guia, sem caminho que não fosse a submissão.

Arthur Weasley sabia disso muito bem, infelizmente. Com o rosto pacífico lavado por lágrimas em nome de seus filhos mortos, ele esperou a prisão e as humilhações que sem dúvida seriam exigidas por William, o bastardo que conquistara a Inglaterra. As notícias chegaram rápido, como notícias ruins costumam chegar, mas demorou quase dois meses para que os enviados do Duque da Normandia chegassem até a Toca, para onde os últimos guardas tinham carregado Lord Weasley em desespero. Ele ficara sabendo que o Conselho tentara declarar o _atheling _ Edgar como novo rei. Mas, era óbvio que um menino de doze anos jamais poderia reinar em um país em guerra, sendo invadido por um inimigo sedento.

William, o bastardo, era implacável. Invadiu Londres e os partidários do jovem rei se renderam a ele, coroando-o. E agora vinha a ordem de comparecimento, e Arthur achou que fosse apenas uma armadilha, jamais um pedido sincero. No entanto, o mensageiro insistiu que levasse as melhores roupas, pois deveria apresentar-se na corte, que estava provisoriamente instalada em Londres.

"Sua Majestade o convoca para assistir sua coroação no dia de natal, e posteriormente, tomará o juramento de seus vassalos. Também serão julgados em públicos os casos relacionados à batalha de Hastings."

Sua mulher, o rosto ainda abatido, arrumou sua mala rapidamente. Seu servo pessoal preparou os cavalos, e ele deu um beijo na testa de sua filha a guisa de despedida, e sorriu para Molly com melancolia.

"Voltarei o mais rápido que puder" afirmou, e ela tentou sorrir sem muito sucesso. Ele desceu, segurando o rosto da esposa, perto do seu. "Eu prometo que voltarei."

"Eu rezarei por você" ela respondeu, em um sussurro.

Ele beijou-a, com ternura.

"Vamos, então" anunciou, subindo novamente no cavalo. "Estamos quase no inverno e eu quero chegar lá o mais rápido possível!"

A neve deu uma trégua naquela tarde, e eles saíram logo depois do almoço. Com alguma sorte, chegariam até Bath antes do sol se pôr, e poderiam ficar lá durante a noite. No dia seguinte, pegariam a grande estrada romana em direção a Londres, e mais tardar, estaria na corte na manhã do terceiro dia, talvez até na noite do dia seguinte se o tempo estivesse bom.

Claro que o inverno não é o melhor momento para se viajar, mas a distância era pequena entre Exester e Londres, na verdade. Em outra temporada talvez tivesse descido ao porto e pego um barco para a capital, mas poucos marinheiros aceitariam fazer uma viagem no auge do inverno, e com todo aquele vento.

Galoparam o mais rápido possível por toda tarde, e saíram de Bath bem cedo na manhã seguinte, fazendo o mínimo possível de pausas. O sol já tinha se posto quando chegaram a Londres, os portões na grande muralha romana estavam fechados. Quase altos demais para acreditar que eram criações de homens, no entanto, as falhas em alguns pontos dela deixavam claro que não era indestrutível.

Os mensageiros apresentaram-se às sentinelas mal-humorados na noite gelada que começava, e Arthur foi levado até uma estalagem, onde pode colocar seu cavalo na estrebaria, e deitar-se em uma cama de palha fina, sem dúvida cheia de piolhos, e tentar dormir enquanto os ouvia os ratos andando no teto acima.

Não conseguiu dormir, é claro, pensando em sua audiência na manhã seguinte, a véspera da coroação. Tinha um bom temperamento, e o cinismo não estava entre suas falhas, porém não acreditava que William fosse pedir seu juramento; e sim condená-lo a morte na forca ou coisa pior. Sua esposa seria vendida como escrava, suas terras tomadas forçosamente.

Arthur não se arrependia de nada disso, pois sabia no fundo de seu coração que fizera aquilo que achava certo. Lutara por seu rei, por seu reino, pela Inglaterra, e odiaria vê-la se tornar a terra dos Normandos, Suecos, ou quaisquer outros que não os anglos e saxões que tinham prosperado nela por quase quinhentos anos.

A manhã da véspera de Natal foi um dia ainda mais frio que os anteriores, e uma fina camada de gelo parecia recobrir toda a rua. Poderiam escorregar e partir a cabeça, sem nunca se submeter as indignidades que William planejava para ele e seus companheiros, pensou. Não o faria, claro, porque Arthur era um homem corajoso, e seria nobre em seu coração mesmo que lhe tirassem todos os títulos e toda a riqueza. Era sua obrigação dar o exemplo, e por isso, foi cuidadosamente todo o caminho, da muralha bem guardada, através do acampamento do exército, até o Palácio de Westmister, onde os guardas ficaram com sua espada e seu escudo, como era o costume.

Quase lhe partiu o coração ver o Hall que um dia fora a sala de conferências do bom rei Edward repleta de normandos rindo e desfrutando da hospitalidade que não lhes pertencia. O som que cortava o ar não tinha a cadência familiar do inglês, mas os sons cantados e quase indecentes do francês.

Sua presença foi imediatamente notada, e um silêncio tenso recaiu sobre os presentes. Rapidamente registrou todos os rostos em torno do rei, tentando ligá-los a nomes em sua cabeça, mas William não lhe deu muito tempo antes de falar, com a voz animada.

"Então, Lord Weasley" falou, tendo cuidado em anunciar seu título para que todos ouvissem. "Eu entendo que veio até a corte pedir meu perdão por sua rebelião e a permissão de manter suas terras."

Não era nenhuma espécie de político, mas era um Senhor, e conhecia o suficiente a respeito daquela dança de aproximação que se dava na corte.

"Sim, Sua Graça" respondeu, sem se exaltar na cortesia. Até aquele momento, William era apenas o Duque da Normandia, e deveria ser tratado como tal.

"Sua Majestade" corrigiu Odo, um dos grandes partidários do duque, que por sua vez balançou a mão ignorando o comentário.

"Eu soube, _milord_" enfatizou o conquistador, com um sorriso "Que o Senhor era um dos principais comandantes de Harad Harada, não é mesmo, _milord_?"

"Sim, Sua Graça."

"Mas não na batalha de Hastings, correto? Milord não estava presente nela."

O ruivo balançou a cabeça, negando.

"A campanha no Norte me deixou acamado."

"Então entregou o comando ao seu filho, William."

"Sim."

"Imagino que sua presença na corte signifique que recebeu os mensageiros que enviei para lhe devolver o corpo dele."

"Sim, Sua Graça, e agradeço profundamente o respeito que demonstrou para com vossos inimigos."

William, o bastardo que exigia a coroa da Inglaterra, fez mais um gesto com a mão, como quem diz que aquilo não é nada.

"Era um rapaz corajoso, Arthur" respondeu, com a delicadeza de um cortesão bem-treinado, forjando uma intimidade inexistente. "Sinto muito que não possamos ter enviado os restos mortais de seus outros filhos, mas todos os soldados foram propriamente enterrados, com honras e ritos, como lhes era merecido."

"Sua Graça é muito bondosa" respondeu, embora tivesse certeza que o homem mentia. Antes de morrer, Bill tinha enviado servos com outros três corpos, e sabia que eles não tinham sido violados, ao menos.

"O senhor veio pedir meu perdão, Lord Weasley, mas não acredita que eu seja o herdeiro por direito desta terra, não é mesmo?"

Arthur não respondeu, mantendo a cabeça baixa como convinha a um pedinte.

"No seu coração, o senhor acredita, Lord Weasley, que o _aetheling_ Edgar é o herdeiro desta terra, por direito de herança." Como continuou sem receber uma resposta, ele comandou. "Responda-me com honestidade, Lord Weasley, acho que ganhei o direito de lhe exigir ao menos isto."

"Eu acredito, Sua Graça, que o _aetheling_ Edgar é o herdeiro da coroa, hereditário, por parentesco, pelo sangue. No entanto, ele nada mais é do que um garoto, e seria preciso homens melhores do que eu para negar que Sua Graça mereceu a coroa se não por direito, por conquista, pois a ganhou da forma mais antiga de todas, por seu próprio mérito e coragem."

"Falou como um verdadeiro e talentoso cortesão, Lord Weasley. Tão bem que eu me pergunto se não é seu desejo de manter suas posses que o faz dizer tais galanteios."

Arthur riu secamente, levantando a cabeça para encarar o futuro rei.

"O senhor se provou no campo de batalha, Sua Graça, e tão completamente que garantiu que minha terra seria sua, independente de me conceder o perdão ou não. Estou velho, Lord William, e não tenho mais nenhum filho que possa herdar minhas terras. Minha esposa e eu já passamos há muito da idade em que poderíamos conceber mais crianças, e eu não tenho nenhuma ambição pessoal, se é que algum dia já tive."

Ele pode ouvir um riso de deboche, mas não desviou o olhar. Era humilde, fiel, honesto, e orgulhava-se disso da mesma forma como outros homens orgulhavam-se de suas glórias na batalha e na cama.

"Diz um dos mais renomados Senhores de Guerra deste reino!" debochou William, e o outro soltou um suspiro cansado.

"Sou um guerreiro porque este é nosso modo de vida, não por inclinação de meu coração. Um homem que tem posses, sabe que deve defendê-las na ponta da espada, para que outros homens não a tomem. Caso a diplomacia alcançasse os acordos que somos capazes de forjar depois do derramamento de sangue, eu teria me dedicado a ela com todo meu fervor, e jamais tocaria em uma espada. Infelizmente, nosso mundo não está preparado para tais... Gentilezas."

"Mas tudo que você tem, ganhou através das guerras!" respondeu o duque da Normandia, confuso.

"E tudo que mais prezei na minha vida me foi tirado durantes elas também." Relembrou, sem tentar esconder o rosto marcado pelo sofrimento. Ele queria que William visse em seus olhos o preço daquela guerra, que entendesse em sua expressão o que ela significava de fato, as perdas e as mortes. Para os padrões comuns, William não era mais jovem. Entretanto, para Arthur, vinte anos mais velho, ele parecia pouco mais que um garoto encantado com seu novo brinquedo.

Amaldiçoou em silêncio o destino cruel que o permitira sobreviver a doença para ver sua terra transformar-se em algo semelhante a uma boneca de retalhos, rasgada pelas crianças que a disputavam ferventemente, até que não servisse para nada. Arthur viajara com exércitos, e vira todo o país. Ele amava a Inglaterra, seus campos férteis e seus pântanos traiçoeiros, suas colinas e vales, seus rios e florestas, suas paliçadas e salões romanos. Era o pior dos castigos ter que assistir aquilo.

"Mas ainda tem uma filha, não é mesmo, senhor?"

Um tanto confuso pela súbita pergunta, ele acenou.

"É apenas uma garota, e este é um mundo de homens, Lord William. O máximo que poderia esperar era casá-la com um bom homem, que possa prover a ela uma vida digna e a faça feliz."

"Um homem leal a mim, eu espero, não um revoltista." Instigou o futuro rei, não sem uma sombra de sorriso.

"Caso eu tenha a boa sorte de encontrar um, sim" respondeu, com cautela, pois começava a desconfiar das intenções do bastardo.

"Então pode considerar-se um homem de sorte, Lord Wesley, porque ao invés de enviar o senhor e o que restou de sua família para a forca, eu pretendo perdoá-lo, e permitir que sua filha herde sua propriedade, assim como seus futuros netos."

"E quais são as condições para que Sua Graça seja tão efusivamente generosa?" era uma pergunta tola, pois sabia muito bem a resposta, mas não custava sondar.

"Oras, devemos celebrar nossa amizade, Lord Weasley" falou, e por um segundo Arthur pode ver que ele se preparava para desferir o golpe. "Promovendo o noivado de sua filha com o filho de um de meus mais fies partidários!" anunciou, com um sorriso.

"E quem seria este honrado senhor?"

"Chevalier Malfoy, o filho de Lord Malfoy."

Arthur não conhecia pessoalmente o Vossa Senhoria, Barão Malfoy, mas tinha ouvido falar de sua reputação e ela não era nada animadora. Lord Malfoy era um animal político da pior espécie. Sua família perdera todo prestígio em uma virada de poder, e depois da morte de seu pai ele vinha tentando recuperá-lo através de subornos, manipulações e associações controversas, indo na direção que fosse mais propícia no momento, sem prender-se por nenhuma espécie de lealdade.

Em sua: era o completo oposto do próprio Arthur.

Podia-se argumentar que esta era uma forma de comprar a lealdade de Malfoy assim como garantir a obediência dele mesmo. Eles não tinham títulos próprios, e ao casar o herdeiro da família com a filha de um Earl, estava virtualmente garantindo que eles estivessem permanentemente ligados à casa de William, como forma de gratidão.

Mas, claro, nem sempre os filhos tinham as mesmas disposições que os pais. Seu amado William fora um soldado feroz, que orgulhava-se de cavalgar na alegria da batalha, e mesmo o monástico Percival estava disposto a tolerar crueldades em nome de sua fé.

O garoto podia não ser de todo mal, e talvez até soubesse como fazê-la feliz. Ele bem sabia que não amara Molly antes de desposá-la, e temera que uma garota tão jovem pudesse lhe ser um peso mais do que uma benção, no entanto, sentia-se plenamente satisfeito com a esposa. O casamento tinha feito deles companheiros em todos os aspectos.

De qualquer forma, até esta possibilidade parecia-lhe melhor que a forca para sua doce menina.

"Será uma honra" respondeu, ainda cauteloso. "Mas a menina ainda é jovem demais e não estará pronta para o casamento e a cama conjugal por mais um ou dois verões.

Era justamente ali que morava o perigo, para Arthur. Era a mais pura verdade e, no entanto, podia perder qualquer possibilidade de perdão com apenas isso. O pretenso rei colocou a mão sob o queixo, refletindo por alguns instantes.

"Você pode trazê-la a corte na próxima lua cheia, e realizaremos o noivado de futuro, e consultaremos nossas nobres senhoras a respeito do momento mais propício para a união. Não há pressa demais, afinal, o rapaz ainda tem dezesseis anos e o senhor me parece bem o bastante para precisarmos nos preocupar com uma morte imediata e um problema de sucessão.

Arthur deu um suspiro de alívio: tal declaração por parte do rei, feita em público, certamente acabaria com qualquer pretensão de assassiná-lo e tomar sua família em uma pantomina legal para a usurpação.

"Lord Weasley, me foi dado a entender que seu filho William tinha terras próprias, onde morava com sua esposa e filhos? Mas devo acreditar que eles também encontram-se em sua casa, como todos os seus netos?"

"Sua Graça, apenas William chegou a casar-se" respondeu, rígido. "Meus demais filhos morreram ainda solteiros."

"No entanto, meus informantes me disseram que o senhor tem ao menos seis netos hospedados. Tenho certeza que apesar de não terem casado, seus filhos não lutavam contra as forças da natureza, ou praticavam abominação."

Tentando não abaixar a cabeça com a humilhação conforme as risadinhas enchiam o ar, respondeu.

"Charles não teve nenhum filho ou lhe chamaram a assumir nenhum bastardo. Percival não tinha posses, era um monge, vivendo a serviço da Santa Igreja, e duvido que tenha deixado alguma prole. Frederick ou George engravidou uma das servas, e ela deu luz a gêmeos, mas nem mesmo a garota sabia diferenciar um do outro, pois eram realmente idênticos. Ronald era apenas um garoto, como Chevalier Malfoy" falou, tentando manter sua dignidade.

"E William, teve três filhos, não é mesmo? Duas garotas e um rapaz" perguntou, pertubando Arthur com a capacidade de seu serviço de espionagem. "Acredito que eles precisem de um _padrasto_ agora."

Aquilo foi a última gota para a paciência de Arthur.

"Quanto a isso, deverá consultar diretamente Lady Delacour e seus parentes em Champagne!"

A resposta surpreendeu William, o que devolveu algum espírito ao pobre homem atormentado.

"Uma Mademoseille!" Exclamou o homem, jovial. "Certamente tinha bons gostos, como eu. Gostaria de tê-lo conhecido, Arthur. Vou escrever para Lord Delacour para resolvermos o problema, certamente, mas devo pedir que toda sua Casa junte-se a nós na celebração do noivado de Lady... Como é mesmo o nome...? Guinever..."

"Ginevra" corrigiu o ruivo, abaixando a cabeça, em um cumprimento rápido e respeitoso. "Sua Graça deve então me dar permissão para voltar para casa o mais rápido possível. Até a próxima Lua é pouco tempo para organizar tal expedição."

"Certamente" respondeu, animado, pois sentia que aquela era uma vitória importante. Quando os outros soubessem que o leal Earl Weasley tinha declarado sua aliança com William, a revolta não explodiria, a menos naquele momento. "Vá com Deus, Lord Weasley" respondeu, cortesmente.

"Igualmente, Sua Graça."

Arthur se dirigiu o mais rápido possível para o estábulo, tentando reaver seu cavalo de imediato. Queria estar longe antes que William notasse que ele não tinha jurado segui-lo, ao menos não enquanto não fosse rei, de preferência. Não poderia jurar para um igual e manter sua honra. Estava quase pronto, quando viu o homem loiro, vestido de preto e segurando um bastão aproximar-se.

"Lord Malfoy" falou, com frieza.

"Arthur" ele respondeu, com um sorriso maquiavélico. "Dispenso as formalidades visto que logo seremos a mesma família."

Seu sorriso não aproximava-se de seus olhos.

"Imagino que esteja feliz, não é verdade, Lucius?" respondeu, anormalmente ácido, enquanto subia na sela. "Seu filho fará um casamento melhor do que jamais poderia sonhar até Hastings."

"Sem dúvidas" respondeu, com alegria. "Tão satisfeito com esta união que estou enviando uma escolta com o senhor. As estradas não são lugares seguros após uma batalha como a que Vossa Majestade venceu, e eu muito sentiria se não fosse _milorde_ quem desse a boa nova a sua família. Eles ficarão com o senhor, e receberão reforço antes de vossa volta à Londres."

Arthur olhou para Lucius, incrédulo. Aquilo era deixar claro que ele não era, de forma alguma, um homem livre até que sua filha tivesse sido seguramente possuída pelo jovem Malfoy. Ele saia, com a própria liberdade pesando em sua cabeça e na dos seus.

Não tinha escolha alguma, afinal.

* * *

Lǽne earldorman weasley significa "Pobre Earldorman Weasley". Earl/Earldorman são uma espécie de título peculiar da nobreza inglesa, um título anglo-saxão. Não haviam, nesta época, duques na Inglaterra. Hoje em dia, a forma correta de se dirigir a eles é chamando de Sua Graça ou Excelentíssimo, mas não consegui nenhuma fonte que me dissesse como o chamariam na época, portanto, mantive o Sua Graça.

O palácio mencionado, de Westminster, ficava no mesmo local onde hoje é o Parlamento e o famoso Big Bang. Obviamente, não havia parlamento naquela época, ou por mais uns bons 300 anos; e o big ben é uma adição relativamente nova ao palácio. Nada do palácio original, construído pelo rei Edward, o Confessor, que supostamente prometeu a coroa à William, e morreu _casto_. Literalmente, casto, e obviamente sem filhos, gerando uma crise sucessória. A guerra que terminou com a coroação de William como Rei da Inglaterra foi rápida (apenas 10 meses, com ao menos 4 concorrentes diferentes à coroa), no entanto, bastante feroz. Foi o filho de William, William II quem contruiu o Hall que serve até hoje como hall de westminster, mas isso está _muito_ em nosso futuro, e espero não chegar até lá.

Obrigada pelas reviews, pela audiência, por serem uns chuchus gostosos.

Ps: me digam se essa NA eterna não tá com nada, ok? xD


	3. Cildlic Ides

**Cildlic Ides**

Arthur fez o caminho de volta bem mais lentamente do que tinha ido. A neve caia sem parar, e até a estrada romana parecia difícil de transpor. Os cavalos ficavam cansados, e os homens indispostos. Demoraram quatro dias, pois escurecia muito cedo, e custava a clarear, e os cavaleiros não queriam seguir no mal tempo. A demora não o incomodou nem um pouco, pois enquanto voltava pensava em tudo que deveria ser feito, e como poderia ser feito. Seu coração estava pesado.

Chegou em casa já no terceiro dia do Natal, depois do horário da missa. Os servos lhe disseram que Molly estava na sala externa, onde normalmente tingiam a lã. O vapor dos caldeirões cheios de tinta deixava o ambiente quente, sem que estivesse completamente escuro ou enfumaçado. Um bom lugar para passar uma manhã de inverno.

Encostou-se no batente da porta, observando por alguns instantes enquanto Molly ensinava um novo ponto para a filha. Sentiu a ternura invadir seu coração ao vê-la exclamar de contentamento ao conseguir repetir corretamente o desenho, e a mãe lhe sorrir com suavidade. Foi então que a esposa o viu, e não esperaria notícias tão ruins ao ver a expressão de seu rosto. Para prepará-la, tornou a ficar sério e fez um movimento com a cabeça, indicando que deveria segui-lo até outro cômodo.

Sua esposa sempre fora uma mulher sentimental, e a perda dos filhos tinha sido um golpe muito profundo. Ela parecia envelhecida além de seus anos, e o surpreendeu ao sair do quarto sem alarmar a filha, mesmo que tenha se jogado em seus braços assim que estavam sozinhos.

"Achei que nunca mais o veria!" falou, a voz com um tom que não podia ser chamado de nada além de desespero, apesar de ter a cabeça encostada no ombro do marido.

"E vendo vocês eu agradeço por ter conseguido voltar, mesmo que possa ter comprometido minha honra ao fazê-lo."

Molly olhou-o, claramente alarmada.

"Quais foram os termos?" perguntou, olhando-o tensa. Como filha, irmã, esposa e mãe de guerreiros, Molly sempre acompanhara de perto a situação política do reino.

"Tive que reconhecer a vitória do Bastardo, e que ele tem direito de reinar sobre a Inglaterra..."

"Mas isso era o mínimo que ele poderia exigir, você não pode ter realmente esperado outra coisa, e não isto certamente não afeta sua honra, Arthur, você não deveria..."

O homem levantou a mão, interrompendo-a com delicadeza.

"Eles também me pediram Ginevra, na condição de minha herdeira."

"Como refém?" perguntou, escandalizada. Mulheres nunca viravam reféns de guerra, era um absurdo que aqueles normandos ousassem tal coisa.

O homem abaixou a cabeça, esfregando a mão na testa e procurando a melhor forma de dizer aquilo a uma mulher que acabara de perder seis de seus sete filhos.

"Como esposa" falou, finalmente, tentando soar delicado.

A ruiva abriu a boca, com uma expressão de horror e persiguinou-se.

"Mas ele é um homem casado!" respondeu, horrorizada, e balançando a cabeça veementemente. "Eu não entregaria minha filha para ser uma concubina, pouco mais que uma meretriz!"

Arthur não pode deixar de rir da indignação moral da mulher, e negou com a cabeça.

"Não para ele mesmo, mas para o filho de um de seus capangas."

"Quem?"

"Um homem chamado Lucius Malfoy."

Molly colocou a mão sobre a boca, um tanto surpresa, e ficou assim por alguns segundos enquanto raciocinava.

"Achei que fosse ser pior." Respondeu, finalmente. "Que fosse casá-la com um velho, ou com algum homem sem importância ou honra, mas Malfoy é um dos seus homens de confiança, não?"

"Eu não confio nele" falou o marido, tenso. "Ele não tem escrúpulos, Molly, e vai tentar promover esse casamento o mais rápido possível e nos tirar do caminho para que ele fique com o que é nosso. Não duvido que ele pague alguém para nos envenenar e que se livre de Ginny o mais depressa possível."

Podia sentir a esposa engolindo à seco.

"A menos que o rapaz goste dela" lembrou Molly, demonstrando sua perspicácia como raramente fazia. "Se o rapaz aprová-la, se ele a quiser pode mantê-la."

"É uma possibilidade, mas eu não contaria com ela. Lucius é persuasivo, e provavelmente tem filhos obedientes à sua vontade. Por quanto tempo... Poderíamos adiar este casamento?"

Molly fez um muxoxo, fazendo as contas em sua mente.

"Ela ainda é uma criança, creio, por mais algumas luas – cinco ou seis – e mesmo depois disso precisaria de mais dois ou três anos antes de estar pronta para a consumação. Podemos evitá-lo por dois anos, seguramente, talvez até três, mas ela deve estar casada antes de completar dezesseis. Quantos anos tem o rapaz?"

"Tem dezesseis ou os completará na próxima primavera. Ainda é jovem, e pode esperar pela noiva enquanto for preciso."

A mulher franziu a testa em desgosto, pois entendia muito bem o que aquilo significava: poderia usufruir de muitas outras moças durante o tempo que separava o presente do casamento, e provavelmente o faria depois também, gerando uma dúzia de bastardos que acabariam sob a proteção de Ginevra. Arthur fora um homem fiel, pois esta era sua natureza, mas Molly tinha tido sua cota de netos bastardos enchendo-lhe a mesa e os quartos.

"Você acha que o rapaz é um libertino?"

"Como posso saber?" replicou o homem, infeliz. "Só posso torcer para que não seja, e talvez até isso seja pedir demais."

Ele encarou a esposa por alguns segundos, resoluto.

"A menos que..."

Os dois se olharam, e estava claro no rosto dele que ele temia sequer pronunciar aquelas palavras. A traição e o medo estavam evidentes em seus olhos, e Molly chegou mais perto, temendo, desejando, esperando.

"Ele me pediu para que a levássemos em um mês para um noivado de futuro... E se conseguirmos convencê-los que a menina ainda não está pronta... Precisamos comprar esse tempo, e então poderemos viver nossas vidas com alguma tranqüilidade enquanto..."

A voz de Arthur morreu, e a esposa o instigou.

"Enquanto o que?"

"Enquanto juntamos dinheiro e enviamos para fora, para um lugar onde pudéssemos fugir, e levá-la junto."

"Nós perderíamos tudo!" falou a mulher, balançando a cabeça. "Para que fazer um acordo com William e depois fugir, deixando tudo para ele? Poderia ter pedido para ir par ao exílio e entregue suas terras de mão beijada!"

Arthur bateu na mesa de madeira ao lado, tentando descontar sua frustração.

"Droga Molly, você acha que não pensei nisso? Você não entende que ele jamais teria me dado o exílio? Poderia me prender e me chamar de traidor, mas não abriria mão de fazer esse casamento, para parecer benevolente! Ele _precisa_ de alianças como essa para acalmar o povo! Nunca nos deixariam ir, porque somos importantes o suficiente para sermos notados e desimportantes o suficiente para que ninguém considerasse fazer guerra pela honra de Ginevra! Eu fiz o acordo com ele porque a outra opção era ser lançado em uma masmorra, ou pendurado a forca, você afastada e eles estariam livres para enviar o filho de Lucius para estuprar nossa filha sob o pretexto de ser um casamento. Eu vim com uma escolta de homens de Lord Malfoy me acompanhando, e mais uma dúzia deve chegar antes de nossa volta a Londres. Nós somos prisioneiros, Molly, e nossa filha é apenas mais uma das coisas das quais aquele bastardo quer se apropriar."

Os dois se olharam, e os olhos de Arthur eram duros, cheios de fogo, e ao mesmo tempo, aquele era o olhar de um homem derrotado. A esposa aproximou-se dele, abraçando-o com ternura.

"Nós podemos ir para a Bretanha" respondeu, a voz fraca. "Alguns primos meus moram lá, e eles não tem qualquer amor pelos normandos. Estaremos a salvo."

Ele acenou a cabeça, concordando, todo desafio e toda energia exauridas. Arthur Weasley agora era um homem velho.

* * *

Apesar dos planos de atravessar o canal e começar uma nova vida, eles precisavam de mais tempo do que quatro semanas para fazer os contatos necessários, reunir dinheiro e preparar uma mudança definitiva para o continente. Isso significava que Ginevra tornar-se-ia noiva de Chevalier Malfoy de uma forma ou de outra, e correriam o risco do rapaz segui-los para reclamar sua noiva – legalmente, com toda razão.

No entanto, era o único jeito, e a farsa precisava ser tão bem representada que não levantasse suspeitas. Molly passou a dar uma ênfase maior nas coisas que vinha ensinando a filha. Levava-a para ajudar a ordenhar as vacas, a bater a manteiga, coalhar o queijo – e a lembrava que se não soubesse como fazer aquilo corretamente, jamais poderia ensinar suas criadas. A garota tinha sido criada com bem mais liberdade que o que seria considerado comum – com tantos irmãos, era natural que os procurasse para brincar – e parecia impaciente grande parte do tempo.

Só na semana anterior a viagem, é que decidiram contar à filha o que acontecera. Sendo a caçula, ainda consideravam-na muito criança, embora concordassem que outras garotas de treze anos fossem esposas felizes e jovens mães. Não sua garota, que ainda poderia vestir as roupas de um rapaz e passar despercebida.

Era hora do jantar quando os dois acenaram um para o outro, concordando que chegara o momento de contar a ela, que não mais poderia ser adiado. Arthur limpou a garganta, meio sem jeito.

"Ginevra, conforme você sabe, estamos em uma situação muito delicada desde que o novo rei foi coroado."

A garota ergueu uma sobrancelha, estranhando que seu pai estivesse lhe dirigindo a palavra para falar de política, guerra ou corte. Estava habituada a descobrir essas coisas enquanto ouvia os criados cozinharem, ou escutando os pais às escondidas.

"É difícil não notar quando todos meus irmãos se foram, e temos uma dúzia de cavaleiros em nossa porta" replicou ousadamente, olhando feio para os homens na mesa inferior.

"Seus irmãos se foram, no entanto, você está aqui, e é para _te_ proteger que estes cavaleiros foram enviados para cá" esclareceu seu pai, ainda contrariado.

"Proteger-me? Mas desde quando..."

"Pense, Ginevra" foi a resposta truncada de sua mãe. "Esta é uma casa grande, com uma terra rica, e seus irmãos, que deus os tenha, não a herdarão."

A garota parou, olhando-os assombrada.

"Isso quer dizer... Que eu... Mas como? O Rei... Certamente não permitiria..."

Arthur tocou a mão da garota levemente, à guisa de conforto.

"Você é minha herdeira agora, minha filha, estas são as ordens do rei. E ele também providenciou quem, junto com você, herdará esta terra."

"O que você quer dizer, papai? Seja claro."

O homem respirou fundo, reunindo coragem, pois temia estar dando falsas esperanças à garota.

"Semana que vem, quando formos a Winchester, estaremos indo encontrar a corte real para celebrar seu noivado – de futuro - com o filho de um dos partidários do rei."

A pequena ruiva arregalou os olhos, e seu queixo caiu automaticamente.

"Um deles!" reclamou, mas depois balançou a cabeça, como se pensasse melhor. "Na semana que vem?"

"Mas não deverá se casar por mais um ano ou dois" respondeu Molly, repressiva. "Ainda é pequena demais, e precisa virar mulher antes de ser entregue. Nada de bom pode vir de levar para a cama nupcial uma mulher que ainda não pode conceber, sequer faz sentido."

A garota balançou a cabeça, impaciente, e tornou a olhar o pai.

"E nós _precisamos_ fazer isto, não é? Pela nossa segurança, ou podemos ser mortos."

"Os cavaleiros foram enviados por seu futuro sogro para garantir sua segurança e sua obediência."

Ginevra virou o rosto novamente para a mesa mais baixa, onde sentavam os enviados da corte, e por alguns instantes o pai pode vislumbrar que a inocência infantil tinha se perdido junto com a guerra pela Inglaterra.

"Não há razão para que ele se preocupe, meu pai" replicou, voltando-se para ele com as faces coradas e o olhar firme. "Somos uma família de palavra, e quando fazemos uma promessa, a cumprimos. Sempre."

Ele olhou a garota, cheio de orgulho, e agradeceu a deus por ter dado a ele uma filha tão boa quanto um rapaz, antes de lembrar-se, com uma pontada de culpa, de seus planos de fuga.

Era um covarde perto de sua própria cria.

* * *

Naquela mesma noite, depois que toda criadagem já estava dormindo, e os cachorros cochilavam silenciosamente no pátio, um rapaz esgueirou-se para fora da propriedade. Escondido pelas sombras, ele se afastou, embrenhando-se no bosque próximo, que cortaria até chegar novamente a estrada, na noite seguinte.

Seu amo tinha sido claro, e ele sabia que seria perigoso, viajar durante a noite e longe de todos os olhares. Talvez demorasse a conseguir transporte, e não estava autorizado a falar com ninguém antes de chegar a Bretanha. Sabia que fora escolhido por parecer tão normando quanto os normandos, e aprendera o francês com sua mãe, que fora uma escrava – primeiro de piratas nórdicos, e já grávida, do Lord Saxão que o criara, e a quem orgulhava-se de servir.

Vestido como o filho de um comerciante próspero, ou um nobre menor, deveria passar-se por um peregrino, buscando agradecer a vitória no santuário de São Tiago. Era uma história convincente, pois William descera do navio com relíquias no pescoço, com apoio do papa, e proclamando aquela uma guerra santa. Nada mais natural do que agradecer aos santos pela vitória concedida.

Nem uma palavra sobre a verdade da sua missão deveria ser dita até Léon, nenhuma espécie de recado poderia ser mandado. Deveria trabalhar completamente sozinho e em absoluto segredo.

Um caminhante das sombras, diriam os supersticiosos.

Um homem fiel, diria ele.

No silêncio da noite.

* * *

**Nota da Autora**: A Bretanha era um ducado na região norte da atual França que se recusara a integrar o império Franco no século anterior. Os bretões eram, majoritariamente, descendentes das tribos celtas romanizadas, assim como o país de Gales, de fato, muitos bretões vieram para o continente fugindo da colonização Anglo-Saxã (por volta do séc V). Apesar dos galeses poderem ser chamados de inimigos naturais dos saxões, ambos fizeram diversas alianças para expulsar os nórdicos da Ilha da Inglaterra, e eram capazes de auxiliar um ao outro, preferindo um inimigo cristão à um suposto pagão – e na altura do século IX os Saxões já eram altamente cristianizados. Durante as invasões dinamarquesas, diversos nobres buscaram refúgio na Bretanha, e não seria surpreendente que 200 anos depois, ainda houvesse acordos e casamentos entre ambos.

Também, dois anos antes da Batalha de Hastings, a Bretanha tinha entrado em guerra com sua vizinha, Normandia, cujo duque era ninguém menos que o futuro conquistador da Inglaterra. As animosidades entre os dois ducados já vinham desde que tinha sido permitido que o nórdico Rollo estabelecesse ali seu ducado – a Normandia, em 911 – e prosseguiram ardentemente até que a França 'retomasse' as terras que tinham sido cedidas, em 1204, mas isso já é outra história.

Me desculpem, chuchus, pelo atraso. Agosto foi um mês de cão e eu não conseguia nem pensar em escrever. Prometo tentar não atrasar. :)

PS: "Cildlic Ides" significa "Esposa-criança" em Inglês Antigo (aka anglo-saxão)


	4. Gehandfæstan

**Capítulo 3 - Gehandfæstan**

Molly a vestira com todo cuidado. A túnica branca e reta deixava bastante clara a falta de curvas, o cinto delicado era bordado em dourado, mostrando feixes de trigo voltados uns para os outros em semicírculos. Os cabelos da jovem estavam soltos, como era o costume para as donzelas, mas propriamente cobertos com um véu, também branco, cujo barra repetia os desenhos do cinto. No todo, o traje a fazia parecer ainda mais criança – o que a irritara um tanto, Ginevra sempre fora voluntariosa e, ainda jovem demais para realmente entender, sentia-se orgulhosa do noivado. Ninguém poderia argumentar que já tinha idade para se casar, quando não parecia ter sequer uma sugestão de seios a despontar. A mãe também cuidara disso, envolvendo-a com uma faixa e apertando os pequenos seios, ainda mal uma curva, até desaparecerem por completo. Todo futuro deles dependia da filha parecer ser mais nova do que realmente era.

O noivado seria imediatamente assim que chegassem a Winchester, o que ainda deveria demorar algumas horas, mas era a última oportunidade que teriam de uma parada antes dos muros da cidade. Meticulosamente, a mãe verificou a aparência da filha, e com um impulso amoroso, abraçou-a firmemente. Na relativa privacidade que tinha por estar separada dos homens, aproveitou para dar conselhos a filha.

"Lembre-se, esse é um noivado de futuro. Você ainda não está pronta, ou próxima de casar."

A ruiva acenou, pacientemente, já tendo ouvido isto vezes suficientes por todo um mês.

"Agora, mais importante que isso: não confie demais nestes normandos. Eles se dizem franceses, mas na verdade são apenas pouco mais do que os nórdicos que assaltavam nossa costa."

"A senhora já me disse isso antes, mamãe" refrutou, tentando manter a tranqüilidade, mas a ansiedade da mãe parecia contaminá-la.

"Ao mesmo tempo, não demonstre desconfiança alguma. Não dê a eles motivos para duvidar de nós ou de suas palavras. Seja agradável, e não fale sem ser convidada, não é correto para uma mocinha."

"Achei que todo esse aparato fosse para que eu não parecesse uma mocinha" replicou, já meio irritada com tudo aquilo.

A mulher franziu a testa, também brava, mas decidiu-se por não aceitar a provocação.

"É filha de um _Earl_ e de nobre estirpe. Deve comportar-se como tal, entendeu, Ginevra?"

"Claro que sim, mamãe" respondeu, suspirando. "E eu sei como me comportar na frente dos outros, quando te dei motivo para pensar diferente?"

As duas riram, lembrando das inúmeras travessuras que a garota sempre fizera, junto de seus irmãos, e posteriormente, dos sobrinhos. Molly temia a falta de experiência da menina com as malicias que poderiam ter uma corte, e amava sua vida campestre, justamente por afastá-la de tais mesquinharias.

"Você é jovem demais" falou, respirando fundo, e sem saber como explicar suas apreensões a alguém tão inocente.

"Meninas mais jovens já são casadas, muitas vezes. Já faz um ano que Lewdlin deixou minha companhia pela casa do marido."

A mãe acenou a cabeça, e sabia de todas essas coisas, mas o que Ginevra não conseguia entender é que, para ela, seus filhos nunca cresciam – e agora, nunca mais cresceriam, mortos prematuramente. A lembrança deles trouxe lágrimas aos seus olhos, e ela segurou a mão da menina, com força, impedindo-as de cair.

"Não devemos nos atrasar" falou a garota com delicadeza. "Não devemos criar problemas com nossos... _anfitriões_."

E alguma coisa no tom da menina fez a mãe acreditar que ela sabia perfeitamente bem o que estava acontecendo, e iria lidar com isso o melhor que pudesse.

E isso era tudo que alguém poderia exigir.

* * *

Nunca antes Ginny tinha ido até a capital, e seus olhos se arregalavam sob o fino véu. Jamais vira tanta gente junta, apressada, fazendo tantas coisas diferentes. Sentia o rosto corar conforme os passantes viam a carroça cuidadosamente adornada e faziam pequenas reverências ao deixá-los passar. Alguns homens gritaram o nome de seu pai com alegria, outros falavam palavras grosseiras sobre "traição" e "venda", pois não havia como não notar que o carro carregava uma futura noiva: uma saxã entregue em mãos francesas, como o resto do país.

Pararam em frente ao Palácio Real de Winchester, e pareceu a garota que nunca vira antes nada tão esplendoroso. As fundações eram de pedras, mas claramente não das mesmas pedras romanas que formavam a base de sua casa, pedras mais jovens, sobre as quais se erguiam paredes firmes de madeira e barro, lisas e sem deformações. Um grande arco servia de porta, e estava ainda enfeitado pela neve.

Logo antes de entrarem no salão que servia de reunião para a corte, Molly a parou com suavidade, retirando algo de dentro de uma das muitas sacolas que traziam.

"Deixe-me enfeitar sua cabeça" falou, e orgulhosamente colocou na fronte da menina uma coroa de pirliteiro trançado. "Estes Normandos podem estar muito cheios de si com sua conquista, mas isso é para lembrá-los que nós somos homens civilizados pelos romanos, e não esquecemos as honras e glórias do passado nem ao curvar a cabeça."

No momento seguinte entraram no salão, repleto de gente – em sua maioria, homens – que estavam ali para testemunhar o acontecimento. A quantidade de pessoas reunidas parecia uma pressão física no corpo de Ginny, mas seu passo não falhou conforme seguia atrás do pai, nem deixou que a coroa caísse ao fazer uma mesura ao Rei.

Só pode vê-lo depois que já o cumprimentara. Ele e seu pai trocavam palavras corteses, porém distantes, e ela se descobriu surpresa com a figura coroada. Imaginara que alguém que pudesse derrotar o grande Harold Hadwin fosse ser imenso e belo, como o antigo rei fora, mas este normando era mais robusto e baixo, já quase careca, e com um ar bastante benevolente.

"Então, esta é a pequena noiva" ele falou, sorrindo em sua direção. "Tem razão, Arthur, ela ainda é criança demais para casar, mas esperemos que floresça em breve."

"Tudo certamente acontecerá segundo o plano de Deus" respondeu, piedosamente.

"Que, claro, não serão diferentes dos nossos" retrucou o bastardo, com um sorriso que demonstrava a força de uma fera selvagem. "Lucius, Draco, venham conhecer sua nora e noiva."

Sob o véu a moça viu a aproximação dos dois, magros e loiros, com rosto pontudo e olhos claros, tão parecidos quanto dois gêmeos, a não ser pelas marcas da idade. Ninguém poderia duvidar que fossem pai e filho. Cumprimentou-os, de forma apropriada para alguém de nível inferior, o que deixou o rapaz desconcertado, mas fez o homem sorrir felinamente.

"Encantadora" falou, finalmente, segurando-lhe a mão. "Uma bela escolha que o senhor fez para meu filho" disse, virado para o Rei.

"Bela, bem educada e nobre" respondeu, olhando para a garota. "Perfeita para um casamento honrado, como o que estamos promovendo, não concorda, mocinha?"

Em um ímpeto ainda infantil, a garota respondeu:

"Honrado, sim, pois meu pai me prometeu, e a palavra dele vale mais que ouro; mas não um bom casamento, pois eu sou filha e herdeira de um Earl, e serei entregue a um menino sem qualquer posição, e sem qualquer prova de valentia além do sangue de minha família em suas mãos!"

William riu, divertido, enquanto os pais dela ficavam pálidos.

"Bom, certamente terá mais trabalho para domar _esta_, Draco" gracejou, antes de voltar-se para a menina. "É a ordem natural das coisas que sejam precisos casamentos como esse depois que um povo é dominado por outro. Da mesma forma, sua mãe, uma princesa dos bretões, casou com seu pai, um mero _Earl _inglês, e não me parece que tenha feito-lhe nenhum mal."

Com a reprimenda, a menina abaixou a cabeça.

"Desculpe-me, vossa Graça, falei sem pensar, como a menina boba que sou."

"Estou velho demais, Ginevra, para me importar com palavras impensadas de crianças, e tens sorte por isso. Há dez anos, eu teria mandado matar alguém que falasse comigo neste tom."

"Então aceite minhas desculpas, senhor, e me conceda a honra planejada, para que todos saibam que me arrependo de minhas palavras ríspidas." Falou, pensando nas muitas coisas que sua mãe tentara lhe ensinar nas últimas semanas a respeito do comportamento correto a se ter em uma corte.

"Venham aqui, vocês dois" falou, ainda meio rindo. "Prevejo que os próximos anos serão bastante turbulentos para você, meu rapaz."

"Espero tê-lo o ensinado bastante bem para que saiba manejar os arreios sem cair" replicou Lucius, sorrindo na direção do insultado Arthur. Podia ver a malícia nos olhos do homem mais velho, e sua vitória, conforme o Rei aproximava os dois jovens, observado de perto pelo jovem bispo que era seu irmão, Odo, pronto para realizar a parte religiosa da cerimônia.

William levantou sorrindo para a assembléia, e quando falou, sua voz era alta e clara, refletindo alegria e força que demonstravam perfeitamente bem o motivo pelo qual conseguira colocar o ducado da Normandia de volta sob seu controle e como conseguira a fidelidade de homens para lutarem pela Inglaterra para ele.

"Estamos reunidos aqui hoje para testemunhar a união de duas famílias que considero da maior importância. Como todos sabem, os Malfoy sempre estiveram entre meus mais influentes partidários e conselheiros; enquanto os Weasley defenderam bravamente este país por gerações. Promovendo este compromisso entre ambos, eu demonstro o que pretendo fazer com todo o povo: reunir os normandos e ingleses sob uma mesma bandeira, uma mesma casa, um ideal comum. Estas são as sementes de um império que reunirá o continente e a ilha como não se via desde a queda dos Romanos! Tal ambição pode parecer demasiada, mas temos a força para fazê-lo. Talvez não agora, mas geração após geração, juntos como irmãos ao invés de separados como inimigos, podemos conquistar glórias nunca antes sonhadas desde Carlos Magno!"

A multidão reunida aprovou com gritos e aplausos as palavras do rei, que sorriu para todos antes de continuar.

"Está acertado o preço da noiva em vinte cavaleiros, quarenta servos e dez peças de prata. Enquanto isso, ela levará para o casamento seus direitos como herdeira das propriedades de _Earl_ Weasley, que serão repassados ao marido e, futuramente, aos seus filhos. Como podem ver, é um negócio justo, sem prejuízo algum para qualquer uma das partes, uma demonstração da justiça com a qual tratarei todo meu povo."

Mais uma vez, os cortesões animaram-se e torceram. Ginny tinha que concordar que aqueles valores eram justos, e não a deixariam em posição desfavorável, embora ainda relutasse em imaginar-se casada com alguém que mal conhecia. Sabia, também, que nada poderia fazer, e que não cabia a ela decidir qualquer coisa. Sempre soube que teria um casamento assim, arranjado, e que talvez não conhecesse seu noivo. Só jamais imaginara que fosse um estrangeiro com o sangue de sua família nas mãos.

"Agora, deixem que as crianças conversem. Eles já passaram muito tempo de pé aqui, ouvindo nossas faladeiras e ainda são jovens demais para se interessarem por essas coisas" falou William, dispensando-os.

Ginny pode perceber na mesma hora que seu noivo não apreciara tal coisa, e sentiu uma dose de simpatia – ela também detestava ser afastada das questões que obviamente a interessavam sob a desculpa de ser 'apenas uma menina', no entanto, ele a conduziu para fora do salão, acompanhados de longe por uma guarda.

* * *

"Sinto muito por estar preso comigo" falou, honestamente, e ele deu os ombros.

"Imagino que meu pai vá me dizer tudo que aconteceu depois, mas imagino que realmente seja cansativo para você."

A garota balançou a cabeça para ambos os lados sem se comprometer.

"Eu gosto de saber das coisas, mas realmente, é cansativo. Não que isto seja muito melhor"

O loiro riu, concordando, e levou-a até um banco que estava no pátio.

"Não é muito, mas acredito que seja o suficiente. Só temo que sua roupa vá ficar um pouco sujo. Tem poucas serviçais aqui" falou, claramente incomodado.

"Bom, ela vai precisar ser lavada de qualquer maneira" respondeu a menina, sentando-se. "Agora, Chevalier Malfoy, me convença."

"A que?" ele perguntou, confuso.

"A casar com o senhor, é claro" ela respondeu.

Ele riu com gosto, enquanto ela mantinha um sorriso misterioso.

"Eu não preciso te convencer. Será feito de qualquer maneira."

"Não precisa" ela concedeu. "Mas será que conseguiria?"

O desafio o deixou indignado. O rei tinha razão ao dizer que ele conseguira para si uma noiva difícil de controlar. Talvez fosse mais sábio seduzi-la com as palavras do que tentar obrigá-la a aceitar o inevitável. Certamente mais político, e os Malfoy estavam se reerguendo por conta de sua habilidade política, não pela força de seu braço – tal coisa era justamente o mérito dos Weasley, e de seus servos, não dele.

"E o que você poderia ganhar com outro casamento que não vai ganhar com este?" ele perguntou, retoricamente. "O seu preço será pago, e você estará em uma boa posição social. E, com o tempo, vai aprender a me amar, e eu a senhorita. Você não precisará casar com um João-ninguém que mal poderá te sustentar, nem vai perder suas terras.."

"Apenas a minha honra, tornando-me mulher de alguém que ajudou a derrubar meu país" replicou, cheia de paixão. "Nós fomos atacados por todos os lados e resistimos, nós nos unimos, nós tivemos força, e mesmo agora vocês contam conosco para conseguir acabar de possuir a terra! Vocês nos bateram, e nos venceram, e agora querem abrir nossas pernas e nos obrigar a submissão... Bem como o senhor acredita que fará comigo."

Ele a encarou por apenas um segundo, mudo de choque. Ela estava sendo vulgar e ao mesmo tempo muito honesta, de uma forma que era rara entre as mulheres que ele já conhecera. Estava claro que ela não estava acostumada aos modos da corte, e também que não eram doces palavras de amor que a seduziriam, mas a certeza de que estava fazendo o correto.

"Bom, Ginevra, eu certamente espero não precisar te obrigar" ele respondeu, sorrindo como se ela fosse já uma mulher – e que mulher ela seria! "Mas você está tão perdida nos sonhos do passado glorioso que não vê as possibilidades à sua frente. Olhe este castelo, o que acha dele?"

"É esplendido!" respondeu, honestamente.

"É uma droga" ele replicou, chutando a parede, e ela pareceu irritada. "Nós construímos coisas melhores para nossos servos. O que você precisa entender é que nós não estamos aqui para roubar vocês, ou escravizar, nós estamos nos tornando uma única nação. Uma potência!"

"E qual o benefício disso?"

"Pense bem, Ginny, pense. Eu sei que você é só uma menina, mas também sei que você é inteligente. Pense em todo o comércio que vamos fazer, em como é estar não mais presos e isolados nessa ilha, mas sendo parte de um todo maior...!"

"Um todo que responde ao rei da França", ela debochou.

"E essa é a maior beleza da Inglaterra" replicou ele. "Com ela, o duque da Normandia se torna rei por direito próprio, sem precisar abaixar a cabeça para ninguém, e pode exercer esse poder em prol de _ambos_ os povos! Não somos apenas nós quem temos a ganhar, mas vocês, ingleses, e muito mais!"

Ela o olhou, desconfiada.

"E por que ele iria querer fazer de nós mais do que meros instrumentos? Pouco mais que escravos em suas mãos?"

"Porque ele _precisa_ de uma nação que seja _dele_" respondeu o rapaz, sério. "Ele pode elevar a Inglaterra a ser mais, e a Normandia a ser mais, desde que vocês sejam verdadeiros súditos e não um povo oprimido que outro rei sinta a obrigação de salvar – e nem todos eles seriam tão bondosos quanto William. Você acha que o Rei da França estaria tão interessado em vocês? Seriam só mais uma região, e não o verdadeiro baluarte de seu poder. _Esse_ é o motivo pelo qual devem apoiar William — porque ele vai protegê-los tanto quanto enaltecê-los."

Os dois se olharam nos olhos, profundamente, por um tempo que pareceu se estender indefinidamente.

"E é _por isso_ que você deve casar comigo, e eu com você, ao invés de com uma boa donzela francesa acostumada com as cortes. Porque somos nós quem vamos transformar esse reino em uma potencia a ser considerada. Nós, nossos filhos, e os filhos deles. _Essa_ é a importância desse casamento. _Esse_ é o motivo. Não é o suficiente?"

A ruiva acenou com a cabeça lentamente, concordando, e esticou a mão para oferecê-la ao rapaz.

"Só mais uma coisa. Você tem razão, e meu desejo pessoal não tem nada a ver com o que será ou não feito neste caso. Mas me diga: você teve algo a ver com a morte de meus irmãos?"

Ele a olhou, com uma honestidade que era rara para um homem que tinha sido criado em meio a uma corte e suas malícias.

"Nunca toquei nenhum outro Weasley, e seu sangue nunca esteve em minhas mãos. Eu estava lutando no lado oposto deles e nem mesmo vi seus corpos."

A garota acenou novamente, concedendo a ele a confiança no que tinha dito.

"Está bem então. Será feito, e eu cumprirei meu dever de bom grado."

Os dois sorriram um para o outro, sabendo que estavam fazendo exatamente o que deveriam fazer – e que cumpririam seu dever com prazer.


	5. Láruwa Yppan

**Láruwa Yppan¹**

Não houve nenhum aviso anterior, e a casa não tinha sido preparada quando, três semanas depois, os Malfoy vieram conhecer a propriedade. O som dos cavalos já estava próximo quando Molly reparou que teriam visitas, e começou a dar ordens apressadamente. Ginny estava no quarto das tinturas, tingindo de diversas cores os mais recentes novelos que, com sua roupa clara manchada de azul, quando sua mãe chegou esbaforida.

"Vá se arrumar, temos visitas!"

"Mas quem...?" ela começou a perguntar e, no entanto, o tempo havia se esgotado, pois o rosto pontudo do jovem estava observando-a, por cima do ombro de sua mãe.

Ginevra sentiu-se corar, sabia que estava com os cabelos bagunçados, o vestido sujo, os seios desenfaixados aparecendo sob a túnica clara. O rapaz, no entanto, apenas sorriu para ela.

"_Mademoseille_ Ginevra, Lady Weasley" ele falou, sorrindo. "Não vou interromper suas atividades. Teremos tempo mais tarde para conversarmos."

E saiu sem mais nenhum comentário, deixando sua mãe com os olhos minúsculos de tanta raiva, enquanto aproximava-se da filha que continuava a segurar um novelo não-tingido na mesma posição de antes.

"Saia daí" ordenou, e depois fazendo um gesto para outra moça. "Ledwlin, acabe o serviço, sim? Ginny, vamos, você precisa se aprontar."

"Eu tive a impressão que ele disse que devia continuar e que não tinha pressa...?", perguntou, confusa.

"Ele _ainda_ não é o dono desta casa e eu estou dizendo para você vir já!" afirmou a mulher, claramente irritada. As duas seguiram até o quarto da menina, onde uma tina de água já estava pronta para o banho. Sua mãe começou a procurar suas roupas, enquanto ela se despia e entrava na água.

"Está fria!" reclamou, sentindo a pele se eriçar.

"Com eles aparecendo aqui desta forma, não tivemos tempo de esquentar muito. Agora, ande logo" ralhou a mulher, separando um vestido amarelo claro, simples, com bordados de rosas na gola.

Esfregando-se enquanto a criada lavava seus cabelos, ela finalmente perguntou. "Mas por que eles vieram sem avisar? Aliás, porque eles _vieram_?"

Molly balançou a cabeça, negativamente, antes de responder.

"Eles vieram para que Draco possa cortejá-la, é uma maneira educada de fazer com que os noivos se conheçam antes do casamento" e, mais baixo, afastando-se da garota. "Mas vieram sem avisar para garantir que não estamos armando nada"

"Mas não estamos armando nada!" falou a menina, indignada.

"Claro que não" sua mãe disse, ríspida. "O que não os impede de desconfiar!"

A mulher saiu do aposento, deixando a menina e a criada acabarem o que estavam fazendo, e indo cumprir seu dever de anfitriã.

* * *

Quando Draco chegou à sala, seu pai e _Earl_ Weasley já estavam confortavelmente sentados e uma menina sem graça servia a bebida aos dois.

"Eu acredito chegamos em má hora" falou o rapaz, sorrindo sarcasticamente. "E atrapalhamos as tarefas de sua casa, Lord Weasley."

O homem ruivo apenas suspirou, tomando um pouco do conteúdo de seu copo. Draco sentou-se, e a menina serviu a ele também, mas ele mal a notou.

"Então, a que devo esta visita tão inesperada?" perguntou, finalmente, e Lucius sorriu de sua habitual maneira selvagem.

"Oras, nós dois sabemos que a corte é parte essencial de todo o processo de noivado", falou, sem deixar de sorrir. "E nosso Draco estava ansioso para rever sua jovem prometida."

Arthur encarou os dois céticos, e o garoto soube que ele não estava convencido pelas palavras corteses, e limpou a garganta para falar.

"Estávamos preocupados com a educação da sua filha" disse, procurando as palavras. "Queríamos fazer algumas... Sugestões."

Molly acabara de entrar na sala e olhava para os dois de forma acusadora, como se eles fossem culpados de absolutamente todos os males do mundo, e pareceu ofendida com as palavras de Draco.

"Acha que não sei como educar minha filha?"

Lucius levantou-se, fazendo uma mesura para a senhora, e sorriu tentando juntar o máximo de seu carisma.

"Eu já vi como a senhora a ensinou tudo a respeito da organização da casa, e certamente também é prendada em tapeçaria, bordado e costura, claramente a senhora é muitíssimo bem dotada nestes aspectos, pois chegamos sem praticamente nenhum aviso e já temos tudo preparado para nossa breve estada!"

A mulher corou sem conseguir evitar, mas tornou a ficar pálida após ver seu marido olhando-a com as sobrancelhas erguidas em desaprovação. Draco quis rir, mas controlou-se.

"Então, quais são suas dúvidas, Lord Malfoy?" perguntou Arthur, pousando seu copo. "Quais seriam exatamente suas sugestões?"

Levando a mulher para sentar-se no lugar que antes ocupara, e permanecendo de pé, o homem falou:

"Estivemos conversando sobre este casamento, minha mulher e eu, e achamos que deveriam ter um tutor para Ginevra."

"Um tutor de quê?" perguntou Molly, claramente desaprovando. "Ela já sabe ler bem o suficiente, e aprendeu a fazer somas, assim como tudo a respeito de..."

"Não estou duvidando da sua capacidade, Lady Weasley" interrompeu o homem loiro. "Mas acredito que seria bom para a menina ter um tutor que a ensinasse a tocar música e a cantar, assim como uma senhora para ensiná-la a dançar, e o comportamento adequado para a corte."

A mulher olhou-o, a boca aberta, a desaprovação ainda mais acentuada do que antes, enquanto seu marido nada disse, permanecendo sério.

"Não criei minha filha para a corte" disse, ríspida, e Arthur colocou a mão levemente sobre seu braço para interrompê-la.

"É exatamente isso que estamos tentando remediar, minha cara senhora" falou Lucius, ainda sorrindo.

"E por que..." a mulher começou, mas seu marido lhe lançou um olhar de aviso.

"Nós apreciamos sua preocupação, Lucius" falou Arthur, tranquilamente. "Mas certamente o maior interesse de vocês neste casamento é... Esta propriedade, não a menina."

"Oras, não está fazendo planos de morrer tão cedo, está?" brincou, jovialmente, o cortesão. "E enquanto vocês estiverem aqui para administrá-la, com toda a competência que já testemunhamos, Ginevra ficará na corte com seu marido, não é mesmo?"

A mulher colocou a mão no coração, como se estivesse sendo golpeada. Claramente não gostava sequer de imaginar separar-se da filha.

"Mas... Faltam anos ainda. _Muitos_ anos para que ela possa... E mesmo depois..."

Draco olhou-a, e limpando sua voz, falou com a delicadeza que aprendera na corte.

"Não tantos assim, espero. E não gostaria que ela ficasse aqui, separada de mim. O lugar dela será ao meu lado, e eu não suportaria me separar dela depois de finalmente casar-me."

Arthur olhou para Draco, avaliando o rapaz por apenas um segundo, antes que Lucius continuasse.

"Sim, eu sei que muitos casamentos arranjados podem não dar certo, mas nós, Malfoy, mantemos nossas mulheres próximas de nós, não por temor, mas por amor. Minha esposa mesmo já está em Wincester, embora ainda não tenhamos acomodações apropriadas na Inglaterra, pois não podia manter-me mais separado dela. E duvido que meu filho vá ser diferente."

O homem olhou para os dois normandos, cansado, antes de finalmente entregar os pontos.

"E quem vocês escolheram para eu escolher?"

Lucius foi até a porta, chamando alguém, e uma pequena família entrou, composta de uma mulher, um homem e um jovem mais ou mesmo da mesma idade de Draco. Os três eram loiros, de olhos azuis, pálidos mas sorridentes. Bem vestidos, claramente eram mais do que meros serviçais.

"Este é o Sr. Finnegan, sua esposa e seu filho Seamus. Eles ficarão com vocês, e os dois ajudarão a instruir Ginevra. Semus é um bom garoto e pode ajudar em qualquer coisa que você precisar na casa, e ambos são muitíssimo talentosos nas artes da música."

O _earl_ olhou desconfiado, mas perguntou apenas.

"Finnegan, esse não é um nome normando."

"Não senhor" respondeu o homem, com um sorriso. "Somos irlandeses, mas procuramos pelo continente tudo que havia de melhor a respeito de música, para aprendermos, e finalmente, nos juntamos à casa dos Malfoy, que foram muitíssimo generosos conosco."

Molly finalmente sorriu, e estendeu as mãos para a mulher dizendo.

"Então somos irmãs nisto, pois também deixei minha pátria e a música das praias para vir para cá."

"Muitíssimo grata, senhora" respondeu a Sra. Finnegan, pegando as mãos de Molly.

"Considere isso um adiantamento, Lord Weasley" falou Lucius, sorrindo. "Nós estamos de partida, pois precisamos verificar algumas propriedades mais à frente, mas estaremos de volta para o almoço amanhã."

Com isso, ele se levantou, e despediu-se dos dois, e Draco sorriu para seus futuros sogros antes de seguir seu pai para fora. Quando os dois subiram em seus cavalos, o homem disse à seu filho.

"Podemos confiar neles para nos dizer qualquer coisa de errado." E com um sorriso maléfico, continuou. "Não deixarei que perca esta oportunidade."

Mas, enquanto seguiam para longe, era no rosto inocente e sujo de Ginevra, não nas terras férteis que seriam suas, que o garoto pensava.

* * *

Ao apagar as velas do quarto, aquela noite, Molly ainda estava agitada e ansiosa.

"Estão em nossa própria casa! Teremos que ser muito mais cuidadosos agora."

"Fique calma, Molly. Vai ficar tudo bem." Respondeu Arthur, com uma confiança que não tinha.

Estavam nas mãos de Deus.

* * *

**Nota da Autora**: O título significa "Professor de Traição". É um capítulo curtinho, mas aproveitem BEM ele! \o/


End file.
